Bad guy
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Percy Jackson was a Bad dude. At age 15 he already had a criminal record. He never expected anything good in life. But when she walked perfectly through the door, thing seemed to look up. One question. What's wrong with her? People aren't shipped away for nothing. She's done something- He's gonna find out what
1. Who's she?

Percy

The instance she waltzed through those never opening door, I knew she was different. She wasn't fake, pierced, inked, or stank of smoke. Let's start at the beginning shall we?  
Names Percy Jackson, 17 years young and I could be considered a sketchy character( As my younger brother Tyson would say) the black leather jacket, motorcycle, ear piercing, and tattoo didn't help. My school wasn't much either. I attended Yancy academy school for Troubled students. Or young criminals, I do have quite the record- blowing up my middle school gym, crashing a school bus, and numeral fights, also ADD. Fake ditzy blondes, druggies, smokers, sluts, and gangs all join me inside Yancy's walls. We only were released Christmas and summer, unless a family emergency takes place. This new blonde was different, fit and make up less- I was sure nothing on her body was given to her by plastic surgery. Wonder what she was here for, can't be too bad, can it? I calmly approached her, she seemed the most normal.  
"Hey" I matched my stride with hers. She jumped and grabbed her heart, I could have sworn she saw me coming.

"Oh my god!" She wheezed still frightened. I almost smirked at how her gray eyes seemed scattered and wide. They were quite beautiful. They were analyzing and intelligent, they locked up her well. They looked as if they already knew your every move and thought, if they could just read you.

"Percy." I announced as she reached the office to receive her information. She gave me a puzzled glance between to bouncy blonde curls, almost like a princess's.

"Annabeth" She said nervously,even though her voice gave her away, her body gave now vibe of it at all Meier did her eyes. Her name was like a princess too, she was way too perfect to be sent to a crappy Manhattan boarding school. And her bag was bulging with books, Yancy wasn't known for their high text scores.  
"What's wrong with you?" I blurted out already regretting. This soundly like I could already tell she was jacked up, and if I planed to even become friends this question just burned that bridge.  
"Excuse me?" She looked like I had just back handed her, that still would have been better than asking what was wrong with her  
"I mean, you are too perfect to be here," I lied smoothly, yea still got it Perce, Mr smooth. A lady's man, über awesome, untouchable, best in town, I still got it.  
Instead of blushing and melting at me feet, like any other girl, she simply glared," I really don't need you flattering" She snapped her ashes eyes scary, then she flipped around and stalked away. Shit, there goes my chances. She drew her to me, most of the whores here shameless flirted with me, and didn't push off a conversation with any boy. And the boys looked the girls like they were slabs of raw meat. I needed a new plan, and fast. Then as I saw her it hit me. I knew just the thing. Her long red hair flipped around as her tall frame came to mine.

"Claudette!" I reached out and grabbed her elbow. She sighed and came over. Even when her Father shipped her out of the mountains are still looked like a Mountain man. Combat boots, dirty jeans, and a large flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off her freckled arms.  
"Listen see her?" I gave a small point to Annabeth as she busied herself tracking down each class room.  
"Her?" Claudette-my closest friend besides Grover but he doesn't go here- gave a odd look  
"Talk to her become friends, she seems normal and a goodie too shoes, not the Yancy type" I urged, I neede to know her better  
Claudette considered my plea before a mischievous grin came to her chapped lips,"For a price" I groaned I didn't have time to gamble!  
"What?" I exhaled, Claudette was a harder person to get to do something for someone else beside her or an animal.  
"You have to answer" She teased, I simply nodded,"Do you like her?" My mind panicked . How was. I supposed to answer? I didn't even know! I could say yes, maybe then Claudette would help me, but what if it wasn't true?! and saying yes meant a year full Og taunting from Claudette  
"I don't know, please?" Claudette was a sucker for my baby seal face, and with my green eyes it totally worked. Just a few more seconds 3,2,1  
"Fine!" Claudette tossed her hands up and lumbered off to talk to Annabeth, this was going to work perfectly.

Annabeth

I was in middle of moving from class to class and setting off to find my dorm when I girl interrupted. She was tall and skinny, her hair was like a raging fire that swayed down her back and down to her butt. Her eye were a alien green and teemed with energy. She sported a simple flannel shirt, jeans and brown boots. I was hoping we could be friends.  
"Claudette" I was surprised at her name, not one you hear every day. I smiled in a welcoming way and gently shook her callused hand. A woven bracket decorated her wrist.

"Annabeth, mind helping me find the dorms?" I asked, her nod gave me a confident feeling and we walk off chatting about normal things, unlike my talk with Percy, she never asked what was wrong with me or tell me I was perfect. We came to a hallway lined with door with numbers. Claudette glanced and my number and strolled down the doors, glancing ever so often to check.

"Here, I'm right next to you, your dorm mates are already in there," she waved and slipped into the door near my own. I knocked softly, I was still feeling like I was a intruder, the door swung open.  
"I'm Hazel"

**I know not good ending, I wasn't positive on how to end this, it was either a cliff hanger or sweet wrap up. I decided to make a new one-Odd one to use when you get writers block! Spread it around! **


	2. Meet the Roomies

Annabeth  
POV  
"The girl-Hazel-was short and African American with a mane of curly hair with streams of gold, her eyes looked like a gold pan, a dark brown with flecks if gold hidden within. I smiled, she looked quite young to be sent to a boarding school, 14?15?.  
""Annabeth," I walked in. I was thinking a room that matched up to a jail cell. Not a modern up state room. 4 expensive bunk beds lined a green wall, a U shaped couch was center facing a pretty decent TV and a mini kitchen bordered a champagne wall. I guess the sliding door led off to a bathroom, this school did have money.  
""Pretty sick right?" A goth girl startled me. Her dark hair was spiky and choppy with streaks of electric blue, she was pale with few small freckles here and there, her eyes were a bright blue, that seemed to ooze with power. She intimidated me, with her studs, piercings, and her black outfit. She laughed at my feared look this was one chick I didn't want to cross the wrong way.  
""Thalia, Piper's dad was able to hook us up" She explained, blowing a large wad of gum into a swollen bubble. I nodded nervously, I already had a long list of why Thalia was here. It wasn't pretty.  
""I'm Piper" A girl with uneven brown hair, a stray braid and feather weaved into her hair, her eyes were impossible on deciding a single color. They flash blue, green, brown, violet, her skin was perfectly tanned. She was lean, and nimble.  
I gave her out stretched hand a light shake, still in awe of this room I would be living in. This girl must be loaded, who else could afford this? Thalia, Hazel, and Piper had decorated each bed to their liking, and it was crystal clear which ones they had claimed. One was blank, like a canvas waiting for me to make my mark.  
"How could you get this? Are all the rooms like this?" I asked, if not I was sure lucky to take this fabulous room.  
"Nah, her dada if Tristen McLean, the actor dude, only next door is like this. Rachel's parents are almost drowning in cash" Thalia spoke up smacking her gum. If my step-mom saw that she would surely give her a good smack. So I got the 2nd best place, not bad Annabeth, not bad. I was still giddy at even thinking of just being here, better then being smushed up in the attic because Bobby and Mathew invaded my room.

"So, is there a library?" I knew this made me a nerd, but who cares? In my mind I imagined a carbon copy of the one in Beauty and the Beast. Hazel parted her lips to respond, but she interrupted by the noise of knuckles banging on the door. Thalia opened the door but sprang back as a wild red, a bright eyed, and tall girl stormed in. The tall girl a recognized as Claudette, the other two were complete strangers

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, or RED, that is the matchmaker Silena" the paint splattered red head Declared dramatically. I grinned at her nick name? Silena let out a piggish squeal.

"You need to get a boyfriend!" She clapped her hands, I revolted at the word. Boyfriends distract from work, school. I didn't want one.

"Meet any guys?" Piper piped up. She didnt really get off as the gushy romantic type of girl, she sounded just like Silena. They both puppy eye dog faced me, I caved.

"I met Percy Jackson," I admitted, wincing at their heigh pitched screams. Living in a house with two younger boys you don't really here voices that octave.

"PERCABETH!" Silena dashed out of the room, I was still muttered by what 'Percabeth was.

"Shit" Thalia cursed. I gave her a questioning look," She has these weird things were she gets obsessed with these two people and unless they get together she won't stop and at the moment her targets are you and Percy" Damn it! Now she will be hot on my trail, I really didn't want to hook up with him, yea sure his wind blown hair does bring out the masculine in him, and his eyes are kinda endearing, gentle, NO! He is a cocky player that just wants my looks. I wasn't planning to fall for him. Of course I disobeyed myself that night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if it does the weird extra stuff thing, I now ow what it is it's some kind of error. I don't know how to fix it so bear with me till I do. Okay ending? Eh?**


	3. Hidden behind Masks

Annabeth

I spent my open day mostly buried in the spacious library, I'm not your most social girl. Silena had scared me, she decided to photo-shop me and Percy into posters and plastered them on ever spare inch of the dorm walls. That girl can be overly obsessed. When the nearest stack of books toppled I was frightened out of my wits. I mentally groaned when Percy Jackson's face popped up, I wasn't ready to have a conversation with him.

"Go away" I didn't plan to sugarcoat this chat. He just gave a smirky grin at my harsh command. Percy plopped down next to me on the couch I had sheltered on.

"Friends?" I almost choked, he want to be my friend?! What is wrong with this guy?!

"Excuse me?!" I set my book down to look at him, I still couldn't comprehend Percy wanted us to be friends. More or less that I wasn't searching for an cocky sketchy besty, yet when his sea green eye molding into those of a begging puppy I found my lips forming out 'Yes' he grinned.

"Perfect, I really don't have the best of friends" He admitted, I came here for a read-a-thon not a sappy life story from this rebellious looking boy.

"Really? Who doesn't want a friend with a tattoo, piercing, criminal record?" I asked sarcastilly, I really couldn't resist. I mean has this guy looked on the mirror? He did sport the friendly look, more like I-smoke-and-could-beat-your-ass-up-in-my-sleep.

He gave a chuckle, "I have reasons" My questioning silence signaled him to explain further. His next move left me scarlet, he slipped his leather jacket off and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving me in full view of a very toned-and tan-torso. He turned and hunched over revealing a tattoo starting at the end of his shaggy hair and ending right between the shoulder blades. It was swirled, like waves of an in controllable ocean, the colors ranged. Navy, aqua, black, and blood red. I gently reached out and brushed the extraordinary art. He tensed when I made contact, but let my freely explore his back.

"It's for my father, he was lost at sea. Whenever I'm close to water, I feel like I am with him. As cliche as that sounds. My uncles Zeke**(Zeus) **and Harley**(Hades) **have their children Thalia and Nico here also. We are bad people, Thalia smokes, Nico cuts. Bianca and Jason are also their kids but goodie two shoes. Once I got the tattoo all my family shuned me, that urged me just to show them that I was different, something not to mess with. I never ment to be sent here, it's just trouble follows me. My younger brother Tyson, only 11, sees me as his superman. I don't want him to end up here, be threatened." his words stabbed my heart, he actually cared. He turned this way to define his family and mourn the loss of his father, yet at the same time he regrets it just because his younger brother, who most likely meant the world to him, does his every move. At first glance I judged him as another not caring bastard, one who will cheat, hurt, and hate you. The silence soon became awkward, my hands froze. In the heart of the largest wave was two simple words: _Familia primum. _

"Family first" He read my thoughts. It made sense why he had asked what was wrong with me. This was more of place to give away messed up children then a normal boarding school. I had run away for a reason too. I couldn't handle more of Helen's beating, my Father's neglect. I was tired of waking up, hiding the scars and bruises, being bullied at school, came home to a new hour of slaps and crying myself to sleep. My father ignored my pleas, even my 7 year old step-brothers managed it! So I packed up and took 4 months to actually find me, or they only did to charade they cared about me. I came home to only to get a quick hello, then be sent away half way across the US. It was unfair. I subconsciously teared up, I hated crying in front of others it showed a weakness and my mother had said 'Be a strong fighter' I chose to stuck to that, but whenever I rethought of my crap-hole of life tears came-wanted or not. Percy shifted around to see my face, his thumb softly brushing away my tears. Where his fingers touched branches of warmth spread out, my heart fluttering. What was happening to me? I will not falling in love! That was another weakness besides love was cheesy and distasteful, a waste of time. It distracted from school, and any other work. If my mother saw whom I was liking she would have frowned, she always wanted me to go for Man who pit work first. Not this punk criminal.

"Tell me," Percy breathed, his chest still bare. His perplexed question brought me away from my self rant. Tell him what? Why I was here? What I was thinking? My thoughts on his tattoo? How hot and sexy I thought he was? NO! Stop thinking like that. Sure he was kinda handsome, with his angular jaw with the slightest hint of stubble. Round sea green eyes, shaggy fluffy hair, chiseled nose, humorous personality, caring, okay now I'm just insane.

"What?" It was a safe answer, I didn't want to blurt out my list of his sexy features, back story, or my secretive thoughts. This way he should really ask his question, not a puzzle.

His eyes never left mine,"Why you were here?" His voice was husky, making my heart melt and hormones run wild. Every nerve yelled 'KISS!', but thankfully that small voice in my head said 'no'. So either let this boy I hardly know hear my sob story or stay silent. Number two sounded awesome. Percy's hand wandered to my knee, I had chose the wrong day to wear jeans, I could already feel those warm hands slide up and-Whoa! What is wrong with me?! These damn girly hormones, making anybody creepy. He simply sat and waited.

"Okay, I'm not gonna pry. But I want you to know you can trust me. No matter how dumb or jerky I can be." He gave my knee a pat and ducked down to retrieve his crumpled shirt, then he strode out of the room. My eyes never leaving his back.

"Oh and Chase? I totally saw you checking out my muscles!" He popped back into the doorway flexing and posing. I picked up a velvety throw pillow and sent it barreling towards him. He ducked and smirked, "feisty!" He complained before skipping off. I sighed settling into the couch, this was gonna be a long year. My brain ran crazy, thinking of everything. Yet one thing burned the brightest over powering everything else.

I was utterly in love with Percy Jackson. And strangely I was okay with it


	4. Buried history and old anger

Percy

Something was wrong. Ever since our little chat Annabeth had been avoiding me like crazy. I was walking down the hall, she swerved majorly away. Never meeting my eyes, sitting across each room, and hung her head during lunch. Did I make her uncomfortable? Was I coming on too strong? I never planned for it to pan out like that, it's just the dim lights, musty smell, privacy. Just asking for her trust scared her, I'm glad I didn't kiss her. It was incredibly tempting, the bronze lamp light made her hair look like golden twists, and her eye were different. They let me in, their hard interior gone, what was left the eyes if a pained and lost girl, I wanted to help her. I did catch her staring at my tattoo that peeked above my shirt's collar, but when I turned she returned to her math. That girl was one hard nut to crack. I mean no harm, just she needs to understand how hot and intriguing she really was. Girls.

"Hello?! Earth to Percy!" Claudette snapped in front of my shattering my inner recap of Annabeth's behavior. She had a sly smile plastered on her face and shot a knowing look at Annabeth's table. I felt my cheeks flare pink.

"Shut it" I commanded ducking lower. If the word got out that 'Heartless bad boy Jackson' had a school boy crush, Matt Sloan would have a field day with insults. It wouldn't help Annabeth's plan either, by the look of things she wanted to keep her head down. Blowing her chances of that, she won't speak to me at all. I didn't want that, I had to lay low both acts were at stake. Claudette just smirked and stabbed her slab of under cook meat. Frank, Connor and Travis, Leo and Nico joined us at the table. Nico my cousin was locked up in here after severe depression, his dad wanted him to be safe, and not commit suicide. Leo has a knack of making nuclear bombs and just making anything explode, even a cup of water! Connor and Travis, untrustable twins, can grab your wallet, keys, and pants with only one blink. And Frank wasn't positive why he was here, his grandma just decided one day, and without warning picked Frank up and sent him away. That just brought my mind back to Annabeth, what parents send a straight A, clean, calm girl to a criminal boarding school!? They must not be in their right mind. Since she made up her mind on steering clear of me, I wasn't any closer to cracking her down. And man did it bug me. Reminds me off Frank and his super sized crush on the lovely 'witch girl' Hazel, she is rumored to be able to gems, or just sneak them away from top notch cameras and guards. She was close to my other cousin Thalia, Queen of Thee cancers sticks, she was the emo, goth, punk type side by side with Nico. There was Piper, a girl who tried to play down her beauty but failed, of course I wasn't drooling over her like the entire male population, she has been known to be the boss at jacking cars, and even a helicopter, Rachel has a unhealthy obsession with art leading to flawless grafiti murial-which just happens to be illegal, Silena locked Jennifer Lawerence and Josh hutcherson in a room together during a confrence because they were her 'OTP' whatever crap that is. I still don't forgive her for plastering my bed with Annabeth photos with kiss marks and hearts. I have never screamed that hard in my life. Also some shoplifter named Katie Gardner, she stole plants, kinda lame. Maybe Annabeth shoplifted books? Nah, she had too much sense for that. I'm not gonna give up.

Annabeth

It was incredibly difficult not to even look at Percy, I mean I may be fucking in love with the guy! He was handsome, sweet, loyal, caring, protective, fit, funny and...just...UGH He was so damn perfect! I couldn't think of him without thinking of what our first kiss would feel like, those warm soft plump lips pressed against mine...SEE! It's gross, yet I can't help myself! And Silena just loves to make kiss faces whenever she sees Percy, how can she know?! I am tempted to ask for her advice, but we did have a giant fight...

_FLASHBACK  
_

_"I know you love him!" He words invoked my gag reflex. Me love that jackass?! when pigs fly! _

_I gave a growl,"You are just desperate! You're a lonely bitch and you just love to intervene in others love lifes cause you dont have your own! Leave me be! I will never love that jerk! Just back off!" _

_"What has happened?! Only years of being isolated can cause a perfect girl like you to be a motherfucker inside! I am helping your sorry ass!" She pinch her nose, something Helen did all the time, this gesture brought a wave of pain. She wasn't helping me, she was helping herslef, just like my Father, and Helen! Taking me for granted! This is bullshit!_

_"Yeah right!" I lost power and shot a blow directly into her small freckled nose. She shrank back, cradling her nose in a hand, her eyes wide with shock and unmistakable fear. I had seen that look, I once looked at a mirror after the worst of Helen's slaps, my eyes bore that same look The night I of all I had almost enjoyed the feeling of whacking out anger. I bet you expected me to forgive Helen? She never hit my father, or those monsters named Bobby and Mathew. I got all the beatings! Silena's injured face guilt caved in. I had hit my friend! That's when I bolted off not the library, to forget it_

_FLASHBACK_

I cautiously knocked on her dorm room, even though we had a fight, what friends didn't have their quarrels? I knocked again. I checked my watch it was 3:57, class would've been dismissed at 3. It was silent so I cracked the door open. Thalia was right that it was quite the same to our own. Almost as if I was looking into a mirror. Claudette was passed out on the couch, Rachel was doodling in a sketch book on her top bunk, a girl with thick black hair was tossing darts at a single photo taped to the wall, and by the steam puffing out if the bathroom Silena must be in the shower.

"Hey" I said, the girl with the darts perked at my voice and turned a red dart nailing the wall directly above my head.

"Reyna! That's not Clarisse!" Rachel's eyes still trained on the art in front of her. Reyna waved her hand and wrenched the dart out, her black eyes piercing my soul.

"Anger issues," Rachel explained hopping of of her perch and skipping over.

I understood, but still had no idea who the hell was Clarisse,"Clarisse?"

"She looks like a pro wrestler, bullied and almost killed a kid sent her here, she rooms with Katie Gardner, shoplifter, and Drew, she tried to hook up with Zach Efron after stalking him for a month, and the last girl was lucky enough to be called home by her family" Rachel's voice was full longing, wonder how long she's been here. How long would I be here? Graduation? A year? College? The blood rushed to my feet and I stumbled back, collapsing on a pillow. Rachel knelt next to, her face showing pure concern, something Helen tried to fake for my father. From my pained position on the plush carpet I was able to see the photo Reyna was throwing darts at.

It was the smiling face of Percy Jackson.


	5. Mischief and girl talk

Percy

"Hey did ya hear?!" Leo shouted, even though he was lounging against our patched love seat and I was only 3 ft away from him.

"Shhhh, and what?" I asked, I was irritated. Annabeth's shitty mood put me in a shitty mood! It was unfair, in all those cliche movies all the chicks fell for a bad boy. Things didn't add up, I was über exhausted because I racked my brain for every possibility of why Annabeth was enrolled. I kept drawing a blank.

Leo looked at me as if what he was talking about was plastered all over," Mr. Grossman is shipped out for the week end," Mr. Grossman was the stingy English teacher, but he had a sweet place. And thanks to earlier blow out parties we know where his beer stash is, and his spare key. 3 days are plenty of time for us to have a major party, and clean up.

"Did I just hear Party?" Conner asked, his face lighting up. I bet my butt he was already thinking a million of things, and Travis was too

Leo nodded enthusiastically winking at me. It wasn't a secret code wink, it was a flirty wink and coming from Leo it's never good. I guessed by the guys' thunderous laughs I was blushing something crazy.

"A party is the perfect place to hook up!" Travis slung an arm around my shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. My face burned, I really had no thoughts of ever hooking up with Annabeth, sure maybe making out and talking but not that far. I wasn't a horomone crazied preverted teenage bad boy, I was a horomone crazied gentleman-sometimes. I was whisked away into my day dream land of Annabeth, not noticing Leo slip from the room and Connor and Travis whispering with large grins plastered on ther matching faces.

* * *

Leo

It was the perfect plan, Silena had been nagging us all week aboup getting Annabeth and Percy together. I still didn't see the perfection in it, a smart shy book worm and a bold sassy bad boy. Not your average Cinderella and Prince Charming. Once I saw Percy's eyes glaze over I knew his mind was already fantacising about Princess Chase, which gave me the perfect timing to disappeared and give my idea over to Silena. I walked into their dorm, it wasn't allowed but nobody controls the Super Sized Mchizzle man! A.k.a. Me! She was boredly leafing through the pages of the latest gossip magazine.

"Oh, Ms. Beauregard?" I sang, if it all goes right 'Percabeth' would be together. Silena came up with it, and it is kinda catchy and easier then saying Percy and Annabeth.

"What?!" She screeched flopping off the couch and tossing her magazine 5 ft in the air. Her blue eyes took on the look of a mad man's. She can get overly obsessed with things.

I smirked and leaned closer to whisper my brilliant plan. I was becoming the best match maker.

* * *

Annabeth

Thalia, Piper, Rachel, Hazel and I decided to get to know each other more, we might as well. We could spend out entire junoir and senior year with each other. We had decided to do it in the library, one of my new favorite places.

"Favorite color go!" Rachel commanded.

"Dark green" Piper said with out a doubt

"What do you think?" Thalia said sarcastilly, it was obvious from her black wardrobe, makeup, and decor that it was the inky black she adored.

"Grey" I responded grey is the color of my eyes, which I inherited from my mother.

"Gold," Hazel practically whispered, she still hadn't warmed up to me yet. Damn, this girl was shyer then I was!

"All of them!" Rachel bubbled, I swear this girl was always packed with caffeine.

More questions were passed around, nothing to embarrassing until the topic of boys popped up.

"Ew, gross" Thalia leaned back against the couch, it was clear she wasnt fond of guys.

"Sure, say that to Luke!" Rachel giggled, "it's okay if I invite Reyna right?" That name sent shivers down my spine. I met her when I was going to talk to Silena she was scary as hell. Dark hair and eyes, sturdy build, and a look that can just kill. It didn't help that the guy I was in love with was her new dart target. Still hadn't figured out why. She just scared me to death.

Hazel nodded, and Piper spoke up,"Don't bring up Percy!" Now I was gonna get the answer on whenever Percy was the right guy or even a decent guy. I hung into her words.

"She claimed that she was in love with him, of course he wasn't and then she just was this scary bitchy murderer, hows your crush Red?" All eye turned to Rachel.

"I'm over him! Besides someone else attracts these eyes!" She can be overly dramatic at the weirdest of times.

"Who?!" We all said, she just laughed at our prying faces.

"Octavian," Thalia had a look of utter disbelief, Piper squealing, Hazel shrinking back, I've heard the name Octavian and I think he is in one of my classes. His image popped into place. Scrawny, pale, straw blonde hair, icy baby blue eyes, not the handsomest.

"The dork who cares around slaughtered bears?!" Thalia asked, bears? I don't remembered he carrying anything.

"He has a reason besides he's mysterious!" Rachel gushed. Thalia scooted forward, as if Rachel wasn't able to hear her.

"Yea, they claim to give him the future," Thalia started knocking on Rachel's head,"Okay! We know you possessed our friend!" She screamed in her ear

"Yeesh!" Rachel complained.

* * *

Silena

This is perfect! Percabeth is gonna be together at the party! Leo had suggested that the games to chose from could be Truth or Dare-if you fail to do a dare or answer a truth you must strip from one article of clothing, 7 minutes in heaven-self explained, spin the bottle as 13 year old party as that sounds it will appear harmless in anybody's eyes.

They are going to kiss. If I have to force it or not.


	6. Invites and bonding

**Thank you so freaking much! All those reviews,follows, and favorites just ANHHHHHHH!(that was my inhuman fangirl excited happy squeal!) Volá! Chapter 6!**

* * *

Annabeth

"So Girl Scouts you in?" The burly chick asked in front of me. Rachel wasn't joking when she said Clairsse would be able to take down a pro wrestler. She had stringy light brown hair, a football player bulid, muscles like The Rock - Dwayne Johnson. She just intimidated me by standing there loudly smacking her gum. Still can't believe she was inviting us to a party, a restricted party! Call me a goodie-two-shoes but that was against the rules and can seriously hurt my college reputation, I didn't want that to happen.

"We always are, but we might have a bump with Annie here" Thalia bumped my shoulder, smiling at my scowl when she said Annie. I could feel all their eyes glued on me, hanging on to my answer. I shouldn't give into peer pressure, but it's Highschool, I should be reckless. Besides I might see Percy!

"I guess" I shrugged, Thalia and Rachel exploded into hoots and claps on my back. I'm not gonna admit it but dang it hurt! And my eardrums should be complaining for the hour or so.

"Remember, it's Friday at 10" Clairsse left with one last annyoing smack and a crack of her knuckles.

Piper shuddered,"Been with that chick for 2 years and she still gives me the creeps"

"Tell me about, when I'm home with my old bullies it's still better then with her." Hazel piped up. They conutined talking away but my mind was too busy to listen. _Home. _where was I going to stay when everybody else left? My family didn't want me, and I had no intention of going back. Stay here year round? It sounded like everyone went home, or to a relative. My father was an only child, my mother was buried in the ground and never spoke of family and I wasn't going to spend my alone time with that she-devil's blood. Once again I, Annabeth Chase, is the oddball, dork, who has no place that they fit in. Just like everyother day of my life. Yay.

"Yohoo!" Piper shoke my shoulders. I blinked and came to my senses, all the girls were staring at me like I fell from space.

"Yes?" My voice cracked and I mentally face palmed, for sure they now know something was upsetting me.

"You got all eerie silent, and then your eyes got all watery" Piper's hands didn't leave my shoulders, her face a mask of concern. I nervously smiled, there really wasn't a escape unless I spill my feelings.

"C'mon you can tell us" Rachel ussured me. I had never really had friends before, or they claimed to be friends only to really gossipe behind my back. My trust has been shattered so many times it has hardened, never really trusted anybody anymore.

My mind was being very difficult to make up, if these girls were being honest of being freins then they can surely keep secrets,"I really don't have a home,"

They shared nervous looks,"Whats that got to mean?" Hazel asked, I was surprised that's probably the second time she ever spoke directly to me, ever.

"I ran away, my mother died when I was 7, a few years later my dad married this witch named Helen, they had twins Bobby and Mathew, when they were born my Father really just ignored me completely, and Helen did too. But once I started Highschool she used me as her personal punching bag. So had now had bullies at school, and one at home. One night I just snapped and I left. After four months later, I was sheltering in a alley and living off of donations from passbyers and decent trash, they finally decided to call the police. Once I was home they sent me here, I really don't want to go back there, besides they live in SanFransico not Manhatten" They only sound was the ticking of the clock, and my own snuffles.

"Oh dear, I can see why you left. Hey Thalia doesn't your dad have an extra room?" Rachel had moved closer to me and was now giving me a hug.

"Jason was able to go to Harvard like 3 years early, it's fucking unfair" Thalia groaned, Percy said the name Jason, most likely Thalia's perfect younger brother.

"You're just upset cause Connor and Travis weren't able to more cigarettes!" Hazel snapped, she did have it in here.

"Hopefully they'd be at the party, my stash is gone!" Thalia whined.

"So shut up! You can stay with Thalia, when's the next break?" Piper whacked Thalia,

"Since ms snot is feeling nice, we get a week during the spring which is like a week or two and I would love you to stay, things just get kinda awkward with my dad and mom," Thalia was still whining. Hazel, who acted more like a girl from the 1930s then are actually time period, frowned at her obsession to cigarettes.

"Hello ladies!" Leo sung as he popped into the room, followed by Connor and Travis.

"you morons! You have em?!" Thalia suddenly had a pep attitude and stormed to meet the trio at the door. Conor grinned and pulled 3 cigarette boxes from his backpack, which Thalia grabbed at greed written all over her face. I can't but be a little disgusted, Thalia only what like 17, she had a serious illegal addiction to smoking.

"I'm, leaving!" Thalia declared before skipping over it the window, after moments if jiggling the lock with a bent piece of jagged metal, she ripped it open and reached for something out of view and pulled herself onto the roof.

Piper sighed and went over to her bed, shuffling under the mattress for something. Rachel waved and followed boys out of the room, Hazel went over to the bathroom to change.

"Are you just gonna sit there?" Piper asked, looking up from whatever she was reading. I was taken by her sharp question, was it already time to clock in for bed? It didn't feel like it.

"Go on, I know you wanna" She hinted flicking her head towards the window. She must be able to read minds, after years of practice I have mastered the skill of keeping my face clear of every emotion, there was no other way that she would know.

"I wanted to go too, obvious you do too" Her full attention was back on the cover less book in her hands. I smiled, then made my way to the window. I stuck my head out and looked up, the rook ended in a ridge, thick enough to latch on to. I carefully groped it and slung my weight so it fully rested on the window's edge. If it wasn't for all those years of carrying thick and heavy books, I wouldn't have the upper body strength for this. Once I was part the edge, the rook has small wooden plates, easy to grab hold and balance. I steadily moved my way upwards, until of course I heard voices.

"How in the world did we end up here?"Instantly I knew it was Thalia, it was hard to miss her signature growl, and the puffs of smoke drifting away.

"I have no clue, one minute I'm clueless 6th grader then bam! I'm pushed away!" My heart froze at the second voice. It was Percy's.


	7. Distractions and broken things

**AN: Hey, it's me. So I just noticed after reading the newest update on a chapter the author had intereduced them, so meet me! And this isn't a biography, it's like 2 sentences so just sit your butt down and read. Hello, I'm a girl-duh-and my age is classified-take a guess it's between 0-100-if you don't know my name is Joy, and please no Joy puns I've heard enough. If you have checked out my profile you mostly know my fandoms and junk, I do belong to a lot. Don't know. Okay so that's me! School limits my time to entertain you guys with this crap, but hopefully a new chapter once a week or two chapters-if you're good ;). And think that wraps up everything! Love you guys! **

Annabeth

"It's been pretty tense since your dad left, ya'know?" It was Thalia again, I could tell she took another drag cause a whole other stream of smoke was already flying.

"Remember the song he always sung? Sometimes, I sing it to Tyson" Sing? I didn't know he could sing.

"Wonder if Nico remembers, Jason either does but won't admit or has completely forgotten it, Bianca always sings it, sometimes that girl is overly perky" Thalia coughed lightly, Percy chuckled.

"Same idea I see?" Nico's voice floated over, from my hunched position and full view over the curve. I could see the three cousins side by side, Percy's silhouette being the tallest, Nico's the most balled up and Thalia's the smoke ejecting one.

"You remember uncle Patrick's song right?" Percy said gruffly, sending tingles down my spine, Nico simply nodded.

"Tyson loves it," Percy spoke up. The three cousins stayed silent, only sound the late night crickets and breeze throughout the leaves.

"Perce!" Leo unmistakable voice rang out, must be a window on the other side that leads to their dorm room. Percy left without a word, creaking over then gracefully swooping away.

"How long?" Nico whispers, almost as if he's afraid to let the world hear. Or he somehow knows I'm lurking I'm the shadows,

"No idea. Both are to stuborn to admit it, but it's obvious they're both happier with each other" Who?

"Night pinecone face" Nico lumbered off, opposite of Percy's window.

"You too death breath" Thalia made sure to ruffle his hair before turning right towards me, CRAP! I shuffled down as silently as I could to reached the window, our room pitch black and eerie quiet. As quietly as I could I Jumped into our room and praying that Thalia took extra time. I striped down and jumped into a over sized t-shirt and huddled under the comforters, didn't want a run in with Thalia. My eyes slipped shut and I was grasped by sleep, luckily the dreamless kind.

Percy

I felt like an extra pair of eyes were focused on my every move, even when I was completely alone. After Leo called me in, most likely the jackass that wanders the halls making sure we are in bed. The worst he can do is a detention slip, and I've had plenty of those. After a quick shower, I slipped into bed. Just before I knocked out completely, a uneasy feeling erupted in my stomach, but I was to dazed to think. Finally my favorite class, Myths, rolled around taught by Mr. Brunner, a middle aged man in a wheel chair.

"Okay class, we'll be doing a project on Greek myths, their gods actually. I've already listed the partners and tacked the list outside the door. On your way out check and make plans for studying with your partner." Mr. Brunner turned away and shuffled around in his desk while we all filed out, stopping to look at the bright green list.

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson

Annabeth was my partner. The required us to have time alone, her in my dorm, me in her own. I could really met her, not the scary eyed girl everyboy thinks is hot but to nervous to even give a cheesy pick up line to.

Annabeth

It was going good, was just heading back to the library when I ran smack into him. And meh was kinda cute, although I hoped it was Percy. He had sandy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a light scar across his tan cheek, starting from under his eye and trailing down to his jaw. His large body, it wasn't like Percy were it a natural amd muscular bulid, it was just down right creepy.

"Hey Babe" He grunted, nis hands dangerously close to the band of my jeans. Thalia's advice to give my fashion choices a little rebellion look. She gave me ripped gray jeans, a red shirt with 'Fuck You" In black letters, a studded hoodie and spiked earrings. Piper had warned about the boys, only a few weren't in for rape. Or abusing. My phone was in my back pocket, easy reaching expect my messenger bag happened to be in the way. He lunged at me and pressed me against the wall, caging me in will his arms.

"Luke" He mumbled before attacking my lips, slipping his slimy tounge into my mouth. I did the only logically thing and gave snapped at his tounge not in a sexy way, in a powerfully bite.

"Get off her!" A hand yanked Luke off my chest, although his hands almost made it into my underwear. I opened my eyes to see Percy throwing punches to Luke's face. I was proud, also giddy. He is beating up a single guy, sign he likes me? The dark thought of what would've happened if he didn't come shodowing my mind.

"Kelp head! Beat him up later!" Thalia stormed in and grasped my upper arm to drag me away, she called Percy's name again. He came around the corner, untouched. Luke I guess wasn't a good puncher.

"What's the problem?" Thalia had watery eyes, and Percy wouldn't look up. Something was defiantly wrong, Percy wasn't shy and Thalia nevered cried. They just dragged me along, then Thalia shoved me into a taxi, Percy joining the driver in the front.

Thlia turned towards me, tears streaking her raccon eyes, "It's Nico"

* * *

**A/N: Does that count as a cliffhanger? I know I suck at writing them, but is this close? The next chapter maybe kinda dark. Depressing and such. Just a heads up now.**


	8. Can't hold it back anymore

Percy

I was so wrapped up with Annabeth being my partner that I didn't notice Nico not there at lunch or even any of the classes we share. I should've guessed by his behavior that his depression was worse, or at least the red angry cuts lining his upper legs and arms, hidden by his sleeves. I was frantic when my Thalia called me.

_*********FLASHBACK********_

_I was digging though my locker to find the vibrating device, I didn't usually use my phone only my mother used it, and Thalia did too. I was shocked to see Thalia's contact on my phone, she only called me when we were back home and her step mother Hera was being a bitch. I answered_

_"Hello?" I could already tell by her ragged breathing something was wrong. And terribly wrong I've only heard Thalia cry, and that was when Tyson, we all treated him like a younger brother, was beat up at school so bad his brain got injured and he now carried a stutter and ADD like me. _

_"Nico...he...tried...Leo...found" Her sentence was cut into by her sobs. My heart clenched at every word. Nico had serve depression, he was sent here so he wouldn't harm himself. I guessed, it didn't work. He wore a aviator jacket to cover up scars, and the occasional new scratches._

_"Thalia, breath. Okay, now what?" I asked her again, hoping deep breathes would let her clearly speak._

_"Nico, almost committed suicide. He had been cutting himself for a long time, just not saying, he tried to kill himself, Leo found him on the dorm floor after he missed every class. He had cut his veins and had a noose hanging from the ceiling fan blade." My heart fell. I thought he was getting better, I was also too wrapped up in my personal life to even looked at the signs, and thanks to my blindness he almost died. Leo was the hero, he saved his friend. Nico is my cousin! Family! I didn't even see. I should've, he would never have gone this far **(suicide is not the answer. If you are cutting yourself or even considering suicide PM me. I talked 2 friends out if it, 1 suicide and both cutting. I can give good advice and help if needed. Just wanted to say that.) **_

_"Come down to the office, bring Annabeth she might have noticed his odd behavior. We are going to the hospital. I last saw Annabeth in the library. Love you" Thalia cut the line, that might have been the first time she ever said love you since we were kids. I guess now when we almost lost one, we were called the trio, it smacked down how much we truly matter to each other. I sped walked, almost ran, to the library to see the player, retired rapest, and world class jerk Luke Castllen almost raping Annabeth against the wall! His hand was grabbing her butt, the other dipped into her pants. His lips against hers, but by her hand thrashing and squinted eyes she didn't enjoy. Rage flared up. He just thinks he can walk up to any new girl - one that didn't know his past - and expect easy sex. Besides woman are not toys, my mother had drilled into my head 'Always be a gentleman' and I planed to stick to that now and defend my girlfriend. Not my girlfriend, my friend that's a girl. _

_"Get your hands off her!" I shouted, I wanted to say a few choice words, but running my mouth I doubt would help Annabeth. I ripped his shirt and sent a good few punches before I guess Thalia go inpatient and stopped in telling me to stop and dragged Annabeth out, after Luke threw one measly punch to my ripped stomach I followed closely behind. _

_**********FLASHBACK**********_

The drive was agonizing long, each minute I got more stress, Nico was like my other brother. Thalia quickly filled Annabeth in on the issue, I didn't miss her gasp and sobs. I strongly wanted to dive back there wrap her up and say it's okay, kiss those awful tears away. I nearly bolted directly into the hospital threading to push anyone over, even a old lady.

"Patient?" A lady gave me a stern look, I sheepishly walked to her desk.

"Nico Di'Angelo. I'm his cousin" I tapped my hands nervously on my thigh, this lady seemed to take ages to shuffle through the files and then finally checked his packet and let me through, Thalia and Annabeth at my heels. I rushed to the room she had said he was stationed in, his older sister Bianca was clutching his hand sitting pale besides his body, her glossy bangs dangling on her eyes, she wore a outfit that looked like she dressed in the dark, leggings with flip flops and a sun yellow sweater. His face lost the little color it had possessed, tubes attached to his cut up wrists, a bandage dominated half of his left arm, hair was glued to his face with sweat, a sheet pulled up to his waist. His father was in a pristine pin stripe suit, polished shoes, and hair greased back. The resemblance between the tree were obvious, Italian noses, olive complexion, thick hair and dark eyes.

"Percy!" Bianca flung herself into my arms, she just reached my shoulder. Her tears left wet circles on my sleeve less shirt, but at the moment my outfit was the least of my worries. I fingered Nico's skull ring, his hands deathly cold. Thalia collapsed into a chair her head falling into her hands, whimpering. Annabeth stopped in the door way and gasped.

"Annabeth?" I croaked, I had to stay strong for my family, I can't cry. She looked at me with watery eyes, my heart shattered even more. This some what okay life I had built decided to crash right down again. I now completely understand Nico's thoughts. One small move and you're gone, no more pain, regret, guilt no more faking. He had spent years with his mother dead, father gone 24/7 and a witch for a step-mother, he was bullied and left out. The hurt of his actions finally caught up, and he shattered.

"I need to talk to you" My mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. She nodded and I grabbed her hand. It was warm and soft, tinier then mine. I had no idea where I was dragging her, until I turned away and stopped at an empty waiting room only meters from Nico's room.

"What?" She asked, her tears dried up yet her voice sounded like she was break.

"Every day is a gift, not a given right" I huskily whispered, Annabeth took on her stubborn look, as if I was giving her an unfair test. Her lower lip stuck out slightly, her hip cocked to the left and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does that have to-" I couldn't take it anymore! I strode closer and brushed my lips over her cheeks sliding them down to her was not the perfect time for my brain to regan it's senses and make my entire body lurch back. Now this was just awkward.

"I had to do that. Trust me" I swished around the corner.

**AN: In thanks for every follow, review and favorite I'm updating quicker then normal! Yay! Again, just THANK YOU! All those reviews just gave me the worst case of excited squeals ever, I feel guilty, there is no way to pay you back. PM or review I love to hear your feedback or thoughts and ideas! LOVE YOU 3!**

**~Joy :D **


	9. Author note

**AN: I feel super guilty. So my acting group is putting on Wizard of Oz! And guess who got Dorothy?! *Hint* ME!. That spends more of my writing time :(. And my dumb anxiety decided to return and so that earns extra doctor visits :(-The doctor sucks-Yah, no fun here. So the next few chapters will be shorter-sorry feel awful. But first you must hear my excuse, I'm never the best at ending stories, so when I do have the best ending it's only after like 600 words. So either get longer chapters with crappy endings or short chapters with okayish endings, review your vote! Yea! Voting! I'm surprised you actually like this stuff-beats me. **


	10. Life's a bitch

Annabeth

I gently brought a finger to my cheek. _PERCY JUST KISSED ME! _My inner girl raved, my still sane part repeated _Forget about. He just was upset. It doesn't mean anything. _I was so wrapped up with my dueling personalities that I didn't see Thalia enter the room.

"Nico is waking up" She had taken off her jacket, revealing her tattoo. A black lighting bolt on her upper forearm, a eagle soaring up the side. The words 'COME ON STRONG' written in jagged white print took up the center of the bolt. I silently followed her. Nico was hunched over, Bianca fixing his hair, Harley chatting away on his sleek phone. Percy huddled on a chair with a guilty face.

"I was able to sign all of you out for 2 days," Harley had a smooth deep voice, near Morgan Freeman's,"Percy of course your parents, Thalia you have Hera, and what about you young lady?" He turned everybody's attention on my, I re thought over my words,not wanting to stumble

"Family is in California, I was hoping to stay with Thalia," My voice cracked, I cursed silently. Noe they were gonna ask why, or just expect me to break down.

"Sorry, but no way. My father is on a work trip, and you are not gonna suffer through Hera, no one should" She shivered at her step mother's name. Everyone exchanged glances, making me feel like I was intruding, their were family, I was just a friend ad not even to the injured one that needed medical care.

"Fine you'll stay with Percy. You have room right" Anyone with ears could tell it really wasn't a question at all. Percy blushed, then gave a pause before he nodded. The next two days were going to be awkward as hell. But I get to stay with Percy! I wandered over and casually sat next to Percy, making sure to keep my space. Nico drifted off to sleep again, Bianca had to leave along with Harley. Thalia stretched over 3 chairs and bundled her jacket for a pillow. I leaned giants the wall, the constant beeping finally lulled me to sleep, causeing my head to roll over onto Percy's shoulder.

Percy

Annabeth looked ageless when she was asleep. Her head leaned on my shoulder, I moved over slightly, draping my arm around her. Purely because she was shivering and it was more comfortable, and I have wanted to put my arm around her for forever. Before I knew it my brain felt drowsy and I zonked out directly.

Thalia

How stubborn could two people get? Take one good look at my idiot cousin Percy and roomate Annabeth. Anybody with eyes could tell just by the way they look at each other they loved each other, or whenever Percy caught sight of the blonde his face lights up, and Annabeth blushes when Percy comes near. The just need to forget their prides, egos and dumb reputations and just admit the passion there! One more day of just goo goo eyes and I will personal rip there heads off and make them kiss. Silena will help. I have a sliver of hope, maybe this family crisis will make dear Perce come out. Usually I don't obesses over gushy stuff like this, yet at the moment it distracts me, blocks out the tradegy before my eyes, erases guilt. I should've seen this coming, me being blind as bat missed every single sign! Might as well stamp my head with the letters CLUELESS! Easier then facing the fact only Leo was there to save my youngest cousin, I felt like I owed him. A debt I could never repay. I hated being puddy in someone's hands. It was equal to being man handled. Which I sworn off of for life. Then again, life wasn't fair. It was just a bitch.


	11. Joy and Love

Annabeth

Even though the soft object I was currently resting on was inviting and warm, the clean stench of the hospital and soft murmurs intrigued my mind into opening my eyes. The room blurred with grogginess, a stale taste dominated my tounge. As I opened my mouth to talk, but clamped it shut when the room finally processed. Harley was still gone, Thalia was whimpering in her sleep still on the connected chairs and Percy's arm caged me and my head flopped on his shoulder. Even though I had prayed for this, Bianca sobbing and confessing to Nico's slack body distracted me.

"...I shouldn't have gone! I didn't realize Stephine would treat you like this! Or even dad! I wasn't any better! I neglect you just as bad, hopping on a plan to L.A. and never contacting you or even making a effort to call!" The rest of the words were lost with her cries. I gently shifted, not wanting to interrupt this touching moment. A older sister that excelled in education, getting a privilege to attend a preppy boarding school, yet she had to leave her depressive younger brother with a workaholic dad, and cold Step-mother. Regarding my luck, the chair decided this was the perfect moment to squeak loudly, drawing Bianca's eyes

"You're awake," She didn't even seem mad that I clearly heard a private conversation, or that she didn't even know me!

I gave her the best puzzled look I had, "Your not mad?" She let out a ringing laugh

"Oh goodness no, sitting around being pissed at each other won't make anything better, it'll only waste this precious time we share together, if only society would see that, the world could just be happy, people would love and smile 24/7. besides I know I'll see you later on," she smiled, her coffee eyes, brightening up. This made me nervous, why would she see me? Was she thinking me and Percy? Or Thalia?

"What?" That was a safe answer, she would now repeat her main reason for asking a puzzle question exactly like that, I didn't want to answer the wrong way and totally embarrass myself.

"Do you like my cousin?" Great. She has 5 other cousins. Okay single one out. Tyson? That's just wrong, a 17 year old girl with a 10 year old boy. Jason? Only met him once, she should know that. Thalia? As friend yes, do I invest more then just friends? Nope. Percy? Hehe, let's just skip over him. Nico? I don't like him that way, but maybe she got the vibe because I was actually here.

"I don't like Nico like that," I gently shook my head, earning another laugh from Bianca. It was adorable when she tossed her head back and her hair flopped against her back.

"Not him dummy, let's just say he plays for the other team. That's just answer I need though," She laughed again, by playing for the other time she must mean he's gay. Just the answer?! What's that supposed to mean? I was about to ask what she meant but Percy groaned beside me and started stir.

"Annabeth?" He mumbled, I patted his arm signaling I was right next to him. He smiled, my heart fluttered. It didn't help he was wearing a navy blue muscle shirt, he did have his leather jacket on but it now was gone, black jeans and combat boots. Even with just a full arm revealed I had a pretty good image of what the rest of his muscles looked like.

"Hey, you should head out. Enjoy your time out of that prison." Bianca drew me away from staring at Percy, the same for him.

"You sure? Is Nico gonna be okay?" Percy's eyebrows did the cutest scrunching thing ever! I think he is the first person ever to have a cute worried face. The lucky duck.

"I'm positive, oh and Harley bought you a new motorcycle." Percy's jaw dropped to the floor, yet Bianca said it like it was buying someone a rubber duck. Percy didn't even wait to see what Bianca was gonna continue, he bolted out grabbing his jacket of the chair. Bianca laughed and turned back to Nico stroking his head.

"Bye," I waved lightly, again this was a girl I didn't really know, and it was a awkward. Way awkward.

Percy

A NEW FUCKING MOTORCYCLE! HOLY SHIT! Yes sure, I cared a lot about Nico, but a new motorcycle! My old one was a piece of full blown crap. Literally. My heart I saw the gleaming midnight blue Norton 850 Commando hi-ri motorcycle, resting in it's full glory. I can't explain the rush I didn't even check to see if Annabeth was behind me, I hopped on as fast as I could and gave the motor a good test. It roared to life, vibration running through my body. Then Annnabeth appeared in front of me smirking, my vision cleared and so did my mind. This was just a distraction. Uncle Harley gifted though life, he squashed your pet worm? He buys you 10,000 worms, he only covers problems never really fully fixes them. But of course we only do what we know, and Thats what he was raised with. I beckoned Annabeth to the motorcycle, wiggling my eyebrows making her laugh. No matter who you are you have to admit her laugh is adorable, she always tossed her head back making her golden curls wave like curled ribbon, her steel eyes lost their bite and it was replaced by joy. She finally slippped on behind me and lightly circled her hands around my waist. That was not what I wanted, I popped the largest wheely ever, probably have given my Mother a heart attack is she saw it, Annabeth shrieked and clung tighter. Bingo! I sped off into the ombre sunset...Or the car packed, gloomy streets of downtown Manhatten New York. While I was away locked up in Yancy I had missed the sensation of the wind ripping at my hair, the thundering of a motorcycle right in my ear, and simply letting my anger out with a loud scream. Where Annabeth's arms touched it sent tingles down my spine, she was the one thing pulling me back to earth. Keeping me sane, making me remember that I had a place to be, someone to wake up for, someone to try for. Besides my mom, I never really had anybody else, this was something I wanted to hold on too.

It was something Different. Something worth wild. It was love.

* * *

**AN: I know Percy is rather sappy towards the end, and its a short chapter. I have been having anxiety attacks which calls for a crap load of doctor visits, which spends up all my writing time :(. Srry for any long waits.**


	12. Meeting the parents

**AN: Hellooo! So I'm heading to the mountains for the week! Leaving tomorrow morning caroming back friday afternoon. It's for a wedding. I have to wear a dress :/. The other down side is no internet. No internet=no updates= Withdrawl! So I'm updating twice tonight! just keep being awesome!**

**~Joy :)**

Annabeth

Everything was new. This feeling of sitting on a cliff edge, of being wild, living in the present. I spent my childhood resenting my parents, but still staying on the safe side, my birth mother always said 'Rather be safe then sorry' I took it to heart. But Percy just went without thinking, not caring about the future, spending his life the right way. As the rumbling bike weaved through crazy traffic, I let out a scream. The wind pushed my golden curls off my shoulder, and whipped my loose t-shirt back.

"Awesome right?!" Percy called, he turned his head, my arms still clung to his core. I smiled and nodded, enjoying the music of the late night city, yelling, car honks, and blasting songs. This place never slept, and I was grateful. In the city that never sleeps I never felt alone, someone else was awake when I was, crying when I was back in San Fransisco I felt lonely, misunderstood. Here seemed to welcome with open arms, and a broad smile. Just as stereotypical as it was, Percy did live in a ghetto place. Junk filled alleys, smokers crowding on corners, and beat up buildings with chipped paint, cracked windows, and crooked doors. Being the gentle man he was, Percy helped me off the bike and directing me safely to the door.

"My moms a hugger" He said in the slow elevator, his hands shoved into his pockets, almost wrist deep. I just watched the flickering lights, this was when it was gonna get awkward. The agonizing long ride was finally down and I was free from the metal box, Percy grabbed my hand and pulled me down the green hallway. I happily went along, just happy my hand was caged by his warm soft fingers.

"Perce!" A young boy shouted and tackled Percy. The boy had light brown hair, baby cow brown eyes, and crooked front teeth.

"Yo little dude, how's it going?" Percy put the boy in a head lock and gave him a noogie, ignoring the boy's protests and flailing limbs.

"Who's t-that?" The boy stopped fighting and looked at me intently, I felt self conscious and fiddled my fingers.

"Tyson, Annabeth. Annabeth Tyson" Percy let his brother go and gave us each a proper interdiction.

"PERCY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" He raced back into the apartment and was still chanting loudly, Percy let out a string of very colorful words and charged after his gleeful brother. I nervously followed, what if his family will treat me like my own did? I wasn't ready for another Helen, Dad, Bobby and Mathew, even just thinking of them made me shiver. I stopped cold when I saw the entry way. It was a mess. My family's house was spotless, pristine absolutly perfect, unmarked walls, polished floors, walls adored with only the pricest of art, and fancy plants and twisty sculptures Helen loved-sadly more than me. Photographs hung crookedly on a olive green wall with brown smudges, shoes dominated the door's right, the white marble was scuffed in many places. By the screaming and thumpign footsteps, Percy and Tyson were deeper in the homely apartment. I took glances at the photographs. One had Percy holding a baby-most likely Tyson, another with Thalia mid laugh and Percy tickling her even Nico had cracked a grin, one had a middle aged woman with an smile wrinkled face and wavy brown hair with streak of a ash gray her eyes remained a ageless, crystal clear blue. She wore a pearly white gown and held hands with a man about the same age, or older, with salt and pepper hair, and a pale complexion. Sparkling rings encircled their ring fingers suggesting a recent marriage.

"Persues Alexander Jackson!" A voice echoed, a woman rounded the corner. She was a complete copy of the woman in the photo but a bit older, she had a cherry printed apron tied around her waist and flour spotting her navy blue blouse,"You leave your younger brother alone!" She turned towards me and I completely froze. This was it, I was gonna meet Percy's mom yea sure we aren't dating but still I was his friend, and a girl, plus he brought me home. I still got shy around adults, and my rude tee didn't help my image.

"Hello dearie, I'm Percy's mother" She skipped over a handshake and pulled me directly into a hug, she smelled like cinnamon, fabric softner, and just a mother. Helen only even smelled like fancy French perfume. I felt like she was my own mother, that she would risk everything just to get me to smile, she was trustworthy, loving and everything a mother should be.

"I'm Annabeth, nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson" Instanley she frowned. Had I already upset her? What did I do? am I really that bad?

she saw my worried wrinkles and laughed,"Oh no, your outfir doesn't seem to fit your manners, Thalia's shirt? And don't call Mrs. Jackson, my names Sally besides Mrs. Jackson makes me feel incredibly old" She winked and spun back into the corner, Percy ran in huffin. Tyson was slung over his shoulder army style, pounding on his back.

"Alight you two, is that anyway to greet me?" A male's voice came behind me and I jumped.

"Daddy!" Tyson squirmed even more, Percy smiled at the man-most likely Mr. Jackson-and gave Tyson his freedom, were he sprang at his dad. Percy gave the man the weird man hug thing. Once again I felt out of place, Percy was seeing his family after god knows how long, and he brought a mysterious blonde who has never been heard of. The man didn't even notice me, he just pranced into the kitchen and planted a kiss on Sally's check and dumped his brief case on the table.

"Hard day Paul?" Sally practically sung to him, stirring something smelling fabulous in a copper pot. Paul just groaned and placed his head into his hands. Helen and my father never kissed each other, or comforted each other they onto fought and acted as if the other one wasn't even there. I swept my glance around the kitchen, it was equally as messy at the entry way. Percy's sea green eyes met mine, he mouthed the words 'step dad' and jerked his head at Paul. Percy's father was lost at sea, but Sally remarried and that makes Tyson Percy's half-brother.

"I'm going to show Annabeth around" Pecry grabbed my hand and pulled me away, not before I saw Paul's head snap up and look at Sally questionably and have her answer by whispering 'Percy's friend' but she said friend as if it wasnt going to last. The living room had a lumpy, brown cloth couch facing a small rectangle TV and throw pillows guarded the rims of the couch. A cherry wood bookshelves stood rather empty against one wall side by side with a small desk littered with papers and pens. I followed him down a narrow plae blue hallway lined with dark wood doors. 2 out of 4 were wide open, letting anybody see inside. One doorway led to a room clearly belonging to Tyson, athlete posters decorated the walls, clothes took up the floor and action figures and Legos made dangerous traps on the floor. The next was a clean rich purple room, a kind sized bed was centered and covered with thick blankets and matching pillows. A door connected to the room's wall suggested a bathroom built in. The next door Percy opened and showed a dark red bathroom complete with a shower and everything. Next was his room, the one I was most anxious about.

He opend it and the first thing that hit me was the smell.


	13. Sad stories and brothers

**AN: I feel so awful! I misjudged the wedding time and I just go back, I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me! Blame the bride! Or groom! Just not moi. So here's a new chapter! Yippee!**

**~Joy 3**

Annabeth

His room had an oder of pure _boy. _Axe spray, sweat and just that guy smell. A Queen sized bed was pushed against one of the dark, almost, black walls. Besides a few photos tacked to the wall the room was bare. A small desk was parallel with the bed, a large desktop Mac was on it, surrounded by games, dusty books, wrappers and cans. I squinted at the pictures messily plastered to the space above the desk. One had him with a scrawny kid with an acne covered face with the shadow of a curly auburn hair, which already covered his head and was tucked under a cap. He had a shirt with a golden and heart on it. Next was a selfie with Percy and a gorgeous girl. The girl had dark almond shaped eyes, cream colored skins and caramel hair.

"Who's that?" I winced at my harsh urgency. I sounded like those obsessive, over protective girlfriends that never let any girl even look at her boyfriend.

"Calyspo, she died from a car crash. Was hit by a drunk driver. That's where I got this." Percy traced a long white scar that raced up his bicep. I did have a share fair of scars, some from Helen or my days of cutting. This was a hard inpact. Percy was injured whole his girlfriend, with my luck, he believed that they were to be together for life had died with him. And if this was anything like those sappy novels my boredom called for he still had undead feelings for her. This was not good.

Percy

Ever have those moments were you wished desperately to have succed with time travel so you reverse whatever mistake? I just had a moment. Not to reached back and save Calyspo, no to stop past me from mentioning her. Don't get me wrong I did believe I loved her, but then she got shady, clinging and ignoring me half of the time I saw her. Annabeth's face lost it's healthy glow, and she stared at her combat boots she borrowed from Thalia. She really did need different clothes if she was gonna be around little innocent Tyson-well he's innocent as far as I know.

"Dinner!" My mom called, thankfully drawing us from a never ending awkward and nervous talk. She had just the right timing, in my thoughts her best quality. I didn't even wait to see if Annabeth was coming, I couldn't stand to look at her face. Dinner was chicken noodle soup, cantaloupe and some cucumber.

"So Annabeth how'd you get to know Percy?" Paul asked Annabeth, my eyes were glued to my plate, my cheeks stained a rosy pink.

"I go to Yancy with him," This is were personally question were goint to take place. I didn't want to speak, or look up I am perfectly fine with the view of my half eaten dinner. I edit. Move until I saw my mother shuffle out of her seat scooping up the plates.

"I'll do dishes!" I volnterred enthusiasticly. I grabbed an armful of dishes and sprinted to the kitchen. I had to get a grip. I gently scrubbed away the food debris. How stupid was it for me to fall in love with a girl that never wanted to be my friend? And have her end up staying in my house? I know, incredibly idiotic. I can't help it. You really don't ask for it, love just smacks you in the face and says 'Suprise Motherfucker' and never leaves. It's a fucking douche bag.

Annabeth

Paul excused himself to head over and work, Tyson raced off to the TV claiming Scooby Doo was on. Sally was just smiling and staring straight at me, her light blue eyes didn't stare into my soul like Helen's did, they just sat there and invited me to tell my feelings.

"I hope you know" She spoke softly, sliding chunks of food into her palm.

I didn't understand. Know the secrets of the universe?, "Huh?"

Sally laughed,"That Percy cares deeply for you, he's never ever looked at a girl like the way he stares at you"

I felt my cheeks rise to a rosy pink,"Nah, I'm just a sore sight for eyes"

"What?!" Sally looked as if I cursed her out, then slapped her. Her face showed pure shock, she is looking straight at my face. I just stayed silent and busied myself ripping the corner of a napkin to shreds.

"Annabeth I don't know your middle name Chase! You better not say that again!" She yelled exactly like Helen did, out of memory i shrunk back and whimpered.

"What has happened to make you ever feel like this?" Sally patted my shoulder, my chin wrinkled just the way before I cried. A tear leaked from my eyelids.

"C'mon, my gut says you've never really had a mother-daughter experience," Sally just grabbed her purse and gently pulled me to my feet to pull me out the door. As we passed the kitchen I saw Percy's eyes widen with worry as he saw my tears and pained face. Sally dragged my to the nearest clothing store, piled a bunch in her hands and pushed me into the dressing room. The first outfit I pulled out made me feel too girly. It was a pale blue silky dress covered in white lace, it only reached my knee. It had thick straps and a thin brown belt. She had paired it with a pealr necklace and white small heels. Next was a pair of jeans-thank god!- and a simple dark gray v-neck with a teal feather design of the left side. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror, this outfit gave my curves the illusion of being larger, and my eyes almost lost there forever glare. This was new.

"See, sometimes another just has give your beauty light." Sally brushed my mane of curls. This woman, one I just met, was a true mother. Giving comfort, spending money and treating her like one of her very own children. This was what Helen should've been like.

"Oops, look at the time. We should check out, I already picked a few other shirts, jeans and accessories." We checked out, the price ranking up to $125.87, something I refused to let Sally spent that much. Which she did anyway.

"Now, let's find you a make shift room" Sally said once we reached back home-her home.

"She can have mine, I'm cool with the couch" Sally covered her heart and I screamed. Percy was sitting in the shadows, a dry cup in front of him.

"You okay with that?" Sally had directed her attention to me. Was I okay with sleeping in the bed Percy did? Did this change our status?

"Uh, sure I guess" I shrugged, Sally smiled to her everything was a-okay not a weird mess that had some sexual tension. Okay a lot.

"Take your clothes sweetheart, it's time you went to bed" Sally handed me the bags and subtly winked. She had totally felt my hesitation, was there anything this woman didn't know?

"Nope, keep that in mind" Sally whispered. Had I said the last part out loud? Or did she just read minds. She just was like Super Mom. After dumping my bags of clothes-making sure my bras and underwear was buried I didn't want Percy or Tyson finding any of that. I pulled my tear stained shirt off and slipped into a flimsy cami and baggy plaid pants that hung of my hips. I face planted on the bed, not caring I left the lights on.

"You decent?" Percy asked, he made sure to ask before storming in. Adorable! Most other guys would kill to get a glance at a naked girl.

"Yea, thanks for asking" I called, Percy walked in. He had plaid pajama pants and was completely shirtless. I could already feel the flush on my cheeks forming.

Percy looked at his chest-he must shave its smooth and hairless,"Does this bother you? Should I change?"

"Whoa, what happened to the badass motorcycle driving jerk that brought me here?" I arched a eyebrow. Percy sat on the edge of the bed, I scooted closer.

"As Abc Family dramaish this sounds, it was just kinda a lie. Stop the bullying, scare people, away and just cause I've always wanted to be one" Percy shrugged, I laughed.

"You really don't have to" I whispered, my eyes capturing his. He placed his hand on my knee. I moved closer.

"And do what? Be abused? People are just assholes. To blind by their own pride and jealousy that they will break anybody. They just judge, there's always more than what meets the eye" Percy whispered back, his face inches from mine, his breath tickled my lips.

"You don't have to act for me" This time I leaned in, our noses brushing. Percy seemed almost hesitant to kiss me. Him and his chivalry manners, I closed my eyes and went in. This was my first kiss, or well the first kiss I wanted. A young sniffle startled us apart, it took every ounce of will power to not literally scream 'FUCK!' Tyson was clutching a ratty stuff dolphin, clad in mismatched socks and red pjs. He was misty eyed, his cheeks already stained with fresh tears.

"Oh buddy, what's wrong?" Percy instantly jumped of the bed and knelt down. Tyson just shook his head and whimpered. Percy picked Tyson up, his arms wrapping around Percy's neck and his legs around Percy's torso. They left the room, Tyson sobbing hard. Being the shadow I was, I tip toed after them. Just as I reached the room I caught snatches of their words.

"Dad…Nico-o…D-d-death…gone" I couldn't tell if Tyson was stuttering because he was crying or his head injury. Percy just hushed him.

The next noise made me freeze. It was Percy. But he wasn't talking. He was singing.


	14. Mistakes and songs

**AN: Hello! OMG those reviews you all left me! **

**Thanks ****Dawnwizard8010 &amp; ****Percyisawesome**

**Just ahhhh! You guys are the best! Who wants me to update faster?! Lets see if we can get this up to 35 reviews! **

**~Joy ^.^**

Annabeth

I couldn't believe it. Percy was a amazing singer. It strained my ears to hear his hushed words finally my brain comprehended the words:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

You make me happy when skies are grey

You never know, dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

(AN: Imagine Percy's voice like Philip Philips's) I recognized the song, it was old school. By the stuffy snores Tyson was sung to sleep. I was feeling drowsy myself.

"Good night," Percy whispers, cueing me to leave now. I skipped back to Percy's room, his deep voice and sweet words running over and over in my head.

Percy

It was comforting to sing to Tyson, Mom used to do the same to me. I still cursed Tyson's timing, he was meddling with my love life. Yet I'm still gonna thank him, I was so nervous when we almost kissed. I bet she has had a ton of kisses, what guy wouldn't want to kiss her? I haven't really kissed a lot of people, so I'm most likely the worst kisser ever. I peeked into my room to see Annabeth sprawled on the bed, her chest falling evenly. I chuckled and picked a pillow and blindly stumbled to the couch.

An annoying buzz shattered my restful slumber.

"Mnh?" I mumbled into the phone.

"YO! The party is starting up! Get your ass over here! And Annabeth's!" Leo screeched then quickly hung up. What? Who would start a party in the morning?

"You're up" Annabeth was lazily stirring a steaming mug.

"It's in the morning, why aren't you sleeping?" Was it normal for the world's teenagers to be active in the morning? Did I miss the memo?

Annabeth giggled,"Dude, it's 4. Silena came over to help prepare me for the party" She cringed when she said Silena. It was obvious tonight I would see Annabeth Chase with make up.

"READY!" Silena's voice screamed. Annabeth silently walked towards her voice.

Annabeth

I didn't want this. I'm not one for parties. Or dresses. Anything girly was a big no-no. Yet I still walked down towards Percy's room, Silena's temporary salon. And this was willingly. Silena had truly made magic. She had transformed the dresser into a vanity, the bathroom a hair salon and the closet a cat walk.

"Sit and relax." She soothed shoving me into a chair. And what scared me the most-she locked the door. I was trapped.

Silena

Annabeth's face was like a deer caught in headlights when I locked the door. I really didn't need to, but I couldn't help myself. First to tackle was her outfit. Sure she had a okay style sense it was a I-can-handle-myself mixed with I-don't-care-about-looks. I had a few choices, most fitted with Annabeth's personality or eyes. One was upper thigh length. The lower skirt had layers of lace over the black material. The top was strapless and wrapped tightly to make you seem a bra size bigger. Next was a thick strapped, silky cream dress with a dark woven belt. And next was a ombré brown dress that went only mid thigh and had a one strap. The black seemed to contrast perfectly with Annabeth's blonde hair and grey eyes, plus I had the perfect grey pearls that'll match.

"This?!" Annabeth looked at the dress as if it was vermin crawling up from the sewer. I had to restrain her just to put it on, don't forget my newly made bruise. Thanks Ananbeth! Next was to fix her face, or just bring out the woman in her. To me, a sparkly pale blue should darken her eyes, and give difference to the dress. I put a silver under her eyes and dominated her lid with a pale blue that shimmered. A dark blue rimmed the color, giving her a cat eye look. Her eyelashes were stained with thick extra volume mascara. Although it didn't really matter, next was just fake eyelashes.

"Jesus Christ girl really do this?!" Annabeth exclaimed once the fakes were pulled out. For a girl she was clueless. Her hair was the last to be attacked. I pulled it back into a twisty half up half down bun. With one stray curl framing her face.

"Wait!" I yanked Ananbeth away before she could open the door

"No!" She flattened up against the door as if I branded a gun. I only had implants. Or the closest thing. Fake boobs.

"These" She took them but still held her frightened look. I made a motion of her stuffing them in her bra.

"Nope!" She bolted from the room, not even caring her dress swooshed up in the back.

Annabeth

I got a ride from Silena, I couldn't meet her eyes. That girl wanted me to put plastic clear boobs onto my boobs! No way in hell would I do it! As I opened the door after speed walking across Yancy's campus, I into could think one thing.

This was a HUGE mistake.


	15. Party games and closets

Percy

Ananbeth rushed out the door before I could gap and compliment. She looked like a girl! You could see curves, highlights in her hair and her face seemed more sculpted before. And her eyes were just wow! That set my top priority higher. Protect her. Goode Boys drunk+hot new chick=rape or drunk sex. And no guy was gonna hurt Annabeth, hopefully she would leave as quick as possible.

"Dude, she's gone. Wipe that drool" Leo snapped in front of me, I flinched back.

I could feel the pink over take my face,"Uh, let's go" Frank and Leo whispered and snickered at something only increasing my blush. I sprinted to the car, Silena's pink car already turning off the sleeping street, Annabeth's slouched figure visibleIn the back window. The car ride was filled with bad jokes by Leo and back slaps by Frank when my blush worsened. Just as I pulled up, a clearly drunken dude vomited all over the car's muddy hood, I scowled at the awful mess I had to clean later.

"Aw man! Dude! Aim away!" Leo screeched at a guy peeing on his shoe. I saw Annabeth wobble into the party, Silena yanking her along. Most likely eager to see Beckendorf, everybody knew at parties they just hooked up. Its pointless for her to care about her outfit or make up, they just got ruined. What a waste. I caught up to Annabeth, let me say, she's can really move in heels. Even more impressive because she was dodging stumbling drunks, and going over the bumpy grass. Thumbs up from me. Even in the dark, nearly pitch night, guys still ogled at Annabeth's body and catcalled as loud as possible. We finally entered the flashing room.

"'Ey babe, I'm Dylan"A crooked teethed red head hiccuped, revealing how far he was into the drunken state. I protectively placed my arm around Annabeth and pulled her close. Mostly to keep Dylan's slimy hands off, and just because many hands ached to to that forever. She fit into me just like a puzzle piece, even without trying.

"Fuck off dude" I growled, enjoying his crest fallen face when he noticed he just angered thee Percy Jackson. Dylan sheepishly back away, only to be replaced by another perverted teenage boy.

"Nice ass, my name's Blake!" He roared, lipstick marks dotted his neck and face. His hand was still held by another girl, who was grinding on a different girl. What was with these people? Any respect?!

"Stay over here, I'll be back." I pushed Annabeth onto a secluded couch, I needed more help. Thalia can scare anybody away, guy or girl. Keeping sex driven boys is harder then expected.

Annabeth

After Percy dove into the crowd, I used my hawk eyes on any near boy. being wolf whistled at isn't fun. Woman aren't dogs, we shouldn't be whistled at. The only people that passed were either A) deep in a make out and wanted a place to have sex B) More nerds that were dragged here and wished to be alone. My outfit didn't give my nerdy part justice, they most likely tossed me off as a desperate bitch unable to land sex. STUPID FASHION! Screw you.

"Sm'ello fair darling!" A voice thundered, scaring me off the couch and into the empty corner. I peeked through my eyelids to see the joyful face of Connor Stoll, Travis hunched over grasping his stomach.

"Your...face!" Travis wheezed, their laughter onto increasing with my protest groans.

"We brought you a drink," Connor, still snickering, handing me a solo cup. One matching the kind every drunk, tipsy, or buzzed person clasped. Being hit on will be harder to fight off when I have beer coursing through my brain. Nope, I'll rather stay grumpy.

Travis finally regained himself and stood up,"It's punch, we know how much you hate having fun" Connor fist bumped him at his insult.

I checked out the pinkish liquid, just as I put the rim to my lips I heard Silena call.

"Annabeth! We're ditching and playing friendly games!" The loud music was giving me a serious headache, guys' smiles made me want to brandish a gun, and I was having absolutly no fun. So I scrambled as fats as possible and latched on to Silean till she stopped in Mr. Grossman's bed room. It had a king sized bed layered with maroon blankets-which Thalia, Leo, Frank, Jason and Piper lounged on, a speckles dresser had Rachel sitting and swinging her legs, a mirror door was half opened and showed a clothes filled box shaped room. Percy was leaning against the wall, Hazel by his side. I gently sat near Rachel, the bed was full and noway was I gonna sit by Percy.

"See, isn't this better?" Silena cooed, making her sound like that one doctor that was a jerk but still tried to look nice.,"So, let's start with 7 minutes in heaven!" She clapped her hand and dug into her feathery, hand bag. The world became fuzzy. I knew the game 7 minutes in heaven. My old friend, Malcolm who was like an older brother, had warned me to stay away. In the game you and another select person have to stay in a closet for 7 full 60 minutes. Anything could happen. My anxiety only grew when I remembered Silena fully knew my crush on Percy, really regret coming.

"What you got there?" Thalia leaned over th edge to inspect the slips of paper that were dumped on the ugly carpet. One peeked above others, it read 'Annabeth' so these would be drawn to decided the two lucky or unlucky people. That means my odd of landing Percy or getting picked myself is 1:9.

"Let's do this!" Silena shuffled the papers and then separated two cautiously as of they were to explode. The unfolded them then giggled like a five year old. she showed us the papers and I gasped.

'Percy' and 'Annabeth' were scrawled in neat letters.


	16. Talks and kisses

Percy

It was easy to find a window high enough to allow access to the flat roof. I brought my knees to my chest, spotting Ursa Major and the north star. Annabeth rustled over to me, I froze hoping she'll never see me.

"Can we at least talk?" She spoke softly, as if I was a rampaging beast. I mutely nodded, my eyes still trained on the dim stars as if Peter Pan would pop out and fly me to Neverland, away from my worries.

"What made you do it?" Her voice was hoarse and she sniffed every few seconds. Signaling again her shattered feelings. Something I broke.

I finally gathered the strength to face her,"Do what?"

"Run away from something that obviously means to much to you?" Her eyes reflected the Moon's shine, her hands absentmindedly playing with a leaf. Her comment hit me like a semi-truck. I never thought of why I did it. Instinct? I always thought the more someone means to you, the more they expect from you. When you fail, it cuts deeper. Magnifies the mistake, enlarges the aftermath. Of course it burns to see anybody I love in tears, but what if I can't? I just want to change the world, make someone smile, save them. How can I do that when I fail?

"I don't know," I shrugged, but Annabeth's eye roll gave away she didn't believe me at all.

Annabeth finally met my eyes, grey on green,"Just your manly instinct?" She joked, I chuckled,"You can't barrel through life like that, what about any sort of partner?" Her voice was dead serious. My mom instantly flashed in my head, but then my heart fluttered and Annabeth showed. She wanted to date me! She hinted that a future relationship between us maybe there!

"Depends on the person," I flirted slightly, scooting closer. Annabeth batted her eye lashes and smiled.

"Will a brainiac, blonde grey eyed girl be one you might stop for?" She leaned her face closer. Our lips were inches apart, her small exhales brushing my cheeks. In the North Star light I as able to see Annabeth in a new light. Her cheek bones were highlighted by the dusky night, her eyes being twins of the stars. Her lips were rosy pink and plump, her eyebrows arched and looked like angel wings.

I slipped my eyes closed,"Yes" I breathed then brought our lips together.

Silena

That did not go as thought. I dreamt up that they would nod and date then get married and have like 5 kids. Not have the man player bolt and leave the princess in the dirt. Leo also made every card Percy and Annabeth! This was fool-proof! I reached out to touch and comfort Annabeth, but she just jerked at my touch and followed the fad and sprinted out.

"Can't believe that dumbass is doing it again" Thalia sighed into the empty silence.

"Huh?" I turned, itching for answers. Thalia looked at me as of it was crystal clear, that it might as well be stamped on Percy's forehead.

"Running away from something that he deserves, or wants. Whenever anybody new, even if he loves them, comes into his life he just hides. What a dork, scared of any sort of love" Thalia attempted to coax a laugh from anybody, she had no luck. The only sound was Hazel coughing lightly.

"He needs to learn love does have jealously, gossip, hurt, and other shit but also joy, comfort and beauty. Percy just always skips over anything bright, he needs to slow down" I practically preached to the unimpressed teens. But every word made complete sense. He's not scared, but guilty. Guilty of the fear of being a let down, failing the ones he cared dearly, he if could only see the guy he is. The true hero always there, protecting and comforting. Why can people be so blind?


	17. I'm just a bad guy

Thalia

Percy and Annabeth ran off, together or separate? No idea. But they did leave us here chewing on our nails hoping A) Annabeth is not getting raped and B) Percy is not being a idiot. I was still angry that this long thought out plan was crumble up and angrily tossed out a building. Those inconsiderate jerks. They main question, where are they now?

Annabeth

This kiss was not the same for the closet. That one was rough, sloppy and just pure lust. Up here, on a teacher's roof this kiss was slow, filled with the abandon love, pain and every other moments kisses were skipped over.

"Percy," I pulled away and placed our foreheads together. Percy's eye pleaded to keep going, it he seemed to restrain himself so I could talk.

"What does this make us?" I for sure did not want this to be a friendship with benefits, or a one night stand. All that left was Boyfriend and Girlfriend. But I know Percy doesn't want that. He's keeping the bad guy attitude to protect himself. Bad boys don't date nerds.

"Whatever we want," He pecked my lips," I was hoping for a bit more though" I smiled and kissed his cheek. Then a thought flooded back to me, the very day of the library and the single question 'Why are you here?'

"I ran away" I blurted, completely spacing that the question was asked in my head and I said it not Percy. Percy looked at as if I grew antennas.

I sighed,"That's why I was sent to Yancy." I opened my mouth to tell the tale of my pathetic life but Percy interrupted me.

"I don't need to know, I'm just a bad guy, wourth less" His voice got husky sending shivers down my spine.

"You are valuable, my step mother Helen was quite abusive," I saw Percy's jaw clench,"And my father had the talent of neglectment, and I had to suffer to little devils named Bobby and Mathew. For a while I did cut myself, but then Helen saw the marks and slapped me more for being a stupid attention deprived teen, I was whipped amd started to bleed. I finally lost it and ran. I had no place in mind. I actually did okay for 4 months alone with only clothes and generous donations. Then I was found by police and shipped home, as soon as I got there I was informed I will be attending Yancy and was boarded on a flight to New York and was on my way." I dint even notice the tears slipping down my cheeks. I looked at Percy and saw his shady eyes.

Percy

Annabeth's story made my heart flare and ask 'What happened to this world?' a girl, who already had a pretty bad life only gets more and more piled on, until she breaks. I grabbed Annabeth's warm tear streaked faced and kissed those tears from painful memories and old scars. Our past shouldn't define us, they should teach us but not let us be judge on what happened to us before. Everyday we do change, get smarter, better, gain another friend, lose one, eveyday we are new. The part me is never gonna be this me. I'm so much different than the little innocent 6th scrawny kid, with ADD and alone. The kid who saw the world as a wide open place full of dreams. The kid who had no idea that he'd become a bad guy. But maybe it's better that he didn't know. I may be a bad guy, but hey, that's not bad. I'm just a Bad Guy.

**AN: So, I feel like I'm saying goodbye to an old friend. This is most likely the last chapter of Bad Guy, I'm sad to say so. Unless you guys really want a epilouge, some people may others won't. Thanks for evey review, favorite and follow. You have no idea on how much my heart swells when I get those emails, every onw of you is something special, I feel it in my colon! You're not wourthless, don't let anybody make you think different. You've all made my live different, I went from feeling alone and lost and untalented, to maybe someone actually looks forward to my updates, their heart jumps and they squeal when is says Bad Guy Chapter. Thanks for making me feel like I have real friends, almost a family. **

**Love you all so much!**

**~Joy {*.*}**


	18. Epilogue

_Epilogue Part 1_

_I was shaking. Here I was, prepared to waltz into Yancy, my hand intertwined with Annabeth's, my new girlfriend. Yes, I said girlfriend. As my bad boy reputation and rumors stated it was against my beliefs to feel anything. Seriously, this people know I'm human right?! _

_Annabeth squeezed my hand,"It'll be okay"_

_ She sounded sure, but I heard the smallest ounce of doubt in her tone. She was terrified, as the labeled nerd she already got a load of insults from Drew, and Matt Sloan. He had left me alone after I sent a good punch to his pre-crooked nose, he surely will swoop in and snatch this chance and stretch it out. I nodded, and cautiously stepped forward. The large, thick metal black door were only a arm's reach away, for years I've stared a those door wanting to burst through into the alive world around me. That pent up feeling didn't help me gain the strength to open them now, but Annabeth standing beside me, ready to face her fears gave me the bravey to hold my head up high and go straight halls had already packed full, the chattering stopped when we came in. The gossip hobos, girls that had long ago used all the gossip hopped on this new info, texting like no tomorrow. If our clasped hands weren't enough proof, people whispered I caught slips of words 'So fake', 'pure acting', 'no way in hell' and 'must be a bet'. Did they really think I would stoop low enough and just go out with someone for a measly bet? That's nasty. I grabbed Annabeth's face and neck and pulled her in for a kiss. This kiss was more for show, making every move exaggerated and obvious. This set the hallway into riots, people hooted, girls shierked and some even cursed. _

_"Jackson and Annie?!" The snarky voice of Matt Sloan thundered,"Never!" He and his goons roared with laughter,they were rounding the corner, heads tossed back. Matt's eye narrowed when he saw us in the hallway,_

_"Jackson! I thought you turned tail and ran! And hello my'lady" Matt slapped me on the shoulder and yanked Annabeth's hand from mine placing kisses up her arm. He must have used this on other girls, the cocky look on his face said it all. He was taken back when Annabeth squirmed in disgust and curled into my side, my arm instinctively wrapped around her. Whenever she fit into my side like this, it sent waves of warmth. It was magical how we both fit together like puzzle pieces, like we were made for each other. _

_Matt glared,"Ah, Jackson looks like you found another bitch, so I'm guessing every girl at Yancy wasn't enough to satisfy your bastard ways?" It took pure will power not to burst out laughing. Me? A player? Heck I'm still a virgin, I got my first kiss freshman year from some brunette named Shantelle or something. I'm 100% sure! Matt's dick has been in more girls than mine. Annabeth made the move. She laughed. Right out loud, in his face. That broke the barrier, I joined along Rachel was woven in the crowd and punched through her face aglow with joy. Reyna, Gwen, Dakota, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Leo, Connor and Travis, Katie, Silena, every friend who knew me, the real me. Matt's faced was like a confused puppy, tilted to one side._

_"Do us all a favor and scram, I can't handle your ass ugly face any more" I snapped back, stilk containing laughter. Some of the crowd 'oooh'ed and others just left disappointed about no fist fights, a common occurrence at Yancy._

_"I KNEW IT!" Screeched Silena as she skipped up to us her face was bright and bubbly. She happy danced around us, bathing in the glory of her prediction of our relationship coming true. Annabeth was strawberry red, I'm betting I look the same._

_"Hand it over" Thalia had her hand outstretched to Connor and Travis, they grumbled and shuffled around in their pockets. Leave it to them to bet on their friend and COUSIN'S love life. Welcome to my friends, the land of idiots. The people I love like brothers and sisters. My Family. _

_****Ohana. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten._

**AN: So after all those reviews I'm writing an epilogue, this is part one. Annabeth's POV this gonna be the second part! I couldebt decide how to do it so I said 'Screw it!' And split it right down the middle! You guys are like my Ohana!**

**Love you!**

**~Joy #.#**


	19. Epilogue 2

**AN: Oh My God! First off I'm soooo sorry! We had a huge thunderstorm-curse you Zeus-and it blew out the internet! I couldn't update or tell you anything, I'm terribly sorry and it didn't make things better that they sent a guy out a week later! A WEEK! C'mon can't they show some sympathy? Also, HOLY SHIT BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT TOMORROW! Also, my life ends tomorrow, and any sort of social life, poof down the drain. Again, please forgive me I felt awful all week. Trust ****_me._**

**LOVE YOU ALLL!**

**~Joy \\*.*\**

_Epilogue Part 2_

_Percy and I just waved our brand new, squeaky clean relationship in Yancy's face. Throughout the day I was able to glance at him in class, wave in the hallway or even give him a kiss on the cheek without feeling awkward or fearing any unwanted rumors. It was out, and everything was okay. Well almost. A few fake populars were feeling a withdraw from gossip and now had a web of lies weaved up and had it passing through person. Of course the only people I really cared about knew nothing was true._

_"Finally, no more goo-goo eyes" Leo exclaimed at lunch, batting his eyelashes trying to mock me-I have never done that in my entire life. Percy leaned over and gave him a noogie, ignoring his loud complaints. After he was satisfied he released him and settled back at my side, his hand automatically resting on my waist, I kissed his cheek._

_"But PDA!" Thalia slumped down and groaned, clearly uncomfortable. She always had this unexplainable grudge with guys, she once thought the rape guy, Luke was cute but the attraction just stopped. _

_"I find it adorable!" Silena gushed, waving her manicured nails in the sweaty cafeteria air, Thalia gagged and hid under her hair. Nico just sent glares our way. He had recovered and was now under strict watch, either from his sister or even Percy. He just seemed to hate everybody, minus he cousins. I still can't erase that photo in Percy's room where Nico was laughing. Heck smiling! _

_"Hey! Remember everything nice we've ever done for you, and we're sorry please don't hurt us!" Connor and Travis raced in and trembled, then glanced around and dashed away before we could understand their garbled talk. _

_"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace please report to the front desk," Thalia glared at the direction the pranksters ran off in, and I bet if she hadn't been paged she would've hunted them down and ripped the to bite size pieces. The three of us stood up, the room was eerie quiet you could hear a pin drop, every pair of eyes were on our backs, faces or any other part. We lumbered down the empty school, Percy grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I wasn't sure if it was for my comfort or for his. Thalia stalked ahead of us, most likely already planning the murder of two teenage twins with mops of curly brown air and freckles. The front desk lady was shuffling papers, she just jerked her head to the door. Percy hesitantly opened it, a gray haired lady with stern wrinkles and square glasses angrily signed papers._

_"Sit," She had no emotion in her voice, like a robot programmed to scare the crap out of living creatures. _

_"You've been turned in for hosting a party on school grounds, in a teachers dorm and with underage drinking! Anything to defend yourself!?" She had escalated quickly, already red in the face and stiffly standing. _

_"Um..." Percy gulped, out of all the time I've known him he has never been this terrified._

_"That is no answer! I bet you expected me to let you off the hook! I'm not gonna! You two have pushed my buttons too many times! And now drag an innocent girl into This! Despicable!" She raged on, Percy looked at me and rolled his eyes smirking I laughed a little. As she got more heated, and opened her mouth for a yell most likely going to be heard in China, her small desk phone chimed merrily. She glared at us, as if the phone ringing was our fault._

_"Ms. Snoltgrass speaking...yes...this is?...really?...alright then...good bye" She slammed the phone down and spun to face us._

_"That was a cousin, Bianica, says your dear Aunt Sally has tripped down the stairs and can't seem to care for herself, yet she thinks being in the hands of teenage jackasses is better. Very strange." She crossed her arms and walked to look closely at our faces._

_"Just drop the act! Let us see our injured family member!" Thalia lost it and growled, I had forgotten she was here, it wasn't like her to be unnaturally quiet. but my stomach dropped. I wasn't related. I would be left behind and shoulder all the blame. There goes a mark on my record, setting there forever._

_"Let's go!" Percy yanked on my elbow and Thalia's, dragging us out of the room and into the crisp air._

_"What happend?!" Percy turned to Thalia, pure confusion and anger written plain on his face. She waved her blackberry in front of his eyes, then laughed when he erupted in chuckles. _

_"Never doubt the power of fake phone calls" She sang and laughed. Thalia was really the person on the phone. How had she slipped that in but not be heard, or have her call with an echo? Then I spotted the small black tip jutting from her leather jacket. A microphone. She had recorded her self quietly then amped up the audio. What a genius._

_"Now let me serve you" Percy scanned the packed parking lot. I knew for sure his motorcycle was back with Sally. _

_"Ah, old tricks I see" Thalia cackled like a witch then ran towards a black Cadillac, Percy trailing right behind. We were going to hijack a car. And strangely I didn't feel anything. 3 months ago I would be shaking in my shoes, but now I felt a rush of excitment, it felt so right to do this. So stand up, show we are strong. Percy was right. They were bad people. They were unwanted, broken, heartsick, neglected, misunderstood, they had battle scars. And now, I'm also one of those. How bad could I be?_

**AN: I'm actually tearing up, I love this story! If you want a sequel please say, I just wanna make sure this story isn't dragging on, and your praying it'll end. **


	20. Chapter 21

**AN: NEW SEQUEL! CALLED GOOD GIRL**


End file.
